Amusement rides are entertaining and provide exciting thrills to passengers. Safety considerations often limit the size requirements of a passenger to a small window of sizes that exclude larger and/or smaller passengers from enjoying an amusement ride. Adjustable harness systems are fraught with safety complications that limit the adjustment of harness systems to fit a particularly small or particularly large passenger.
In addition, safety guidelines often restrict movement of passengers that reduce the excitement that the amusement ride is designed to produce. For conventional amusement rides, a passenger is secured to a seat with little movement allowed between the passenger and the carriage of the amusement ride.
It is difficult to allow freedom of movement of a passenger while ensuring the passengers safety on the amusement ride. Once secured, conventional harness systems are restricted from moving relative to the amusement ride in order to provide adequate safety for the passengers.